2 Guys Amber's up for grabs
by Harveymonae
Summary: Amber has choices and not just when it comes to music. 2 men want her who will she choose! Glee Sam/Mercedes/Puck
1. Chapter 1

Your my BOOTHANG! buzz buzz BooThang! BooThang! buzz buzz

"Aw What The Hell!" I screamed as I woke to the loud noise coming from my cellphone. quickly grabbing it and flipping it open. "Who The Fuck is this and What the fuck do you want?"

"Hmm, well aren't you a full of joy and glee on such a lovely evening." he said groaning I said " Sorry let's try this again" I cleared my throat swallowed and began in my most seductive voice " Hey there stranger what can I help you with this morning."

" Well damn girl, the voice screamed as I finished talking "I may be gay but you woke up some feelings." I cried laughing as I said "Chris please I love you but Darren has your nose so open I think you forgot there is another species besides that male."

"Whatever my dear are you ready?" he asked I was confused "ready for what" I respond "Amber Mercedes Riley I Know you did not forget about Coachella!" I felt like I had been dashed with cup cold water as I jumped out of bed and into my closet. I laughed as I said " Of course I didn't forget I'm almost ready."

"Yeah whatever Bitch I'll be there in five be ready" I only smiled as I met the friendly voice of the dial tone Naya is rubbing off on him. I hung up and jumped in the shower.

Smiling as I dressed I thought to myself this is gonna be fun parties drinking good fun great people I can wait. As I put coco butter all over my body I smile two sizes down but still curvy and sexy. I'll never lose my swagg just a little healthier.

I slid into some new underwear the sexy kind hell the kind I hide when my mom comes to visit because this underwear leads that freaky sexy and I am not listening to another baby talk session from my parents. Hell To the NO! Shaking my head as I slid on some black legging with lace at the bottom with a matching black mini skirt with purple embellishment and then my purple and black corset with lace details. I add some black 4 inch pumps purple bottoms of course and took the clip from my hair to style.

You see some may think that I wear weave all the time like my character on glee but in reality I have natural black hair that they don't want to have to deal with and I wont let them straighten every day hence the weave our compromise.

And to think my routine takes ten minutes then I'm done theirs take two hours. I smirk at their stupid then sigh as I grab my leave in conditioner spray it all over my head comb through my hair with my finger and let it dry. As I wash my hands after apply my make-up and earrings I smile that man eater smile "Get em Tiger".

Suddenly my door sounds like it is being attacked by a herd of elephants as I open it Naya runs inside straight to the bathroom while my eyes follow Naya everyone else screams a collective "Damn" and yanking my head their way Damn near getting whiplash.

"What's wrong guys" I say in a concerned voice as Mark and Chord say together " Who the Fuck are you" inside I am screaming damn i'm good! But I decide to just go with it by grabbing Mark's arm and whispering in his ear "Amber Riley is a name " pausing as I caress his chest and whisper in Chord's ear I say "you don't wanna forget" letting my lips lightly touch Chord's ear.

As I back away there is silence then a collective "Damn" from the group. Telling everybody to come in I smile at everyone pausing on Mark flirtatiously all in fun cause Mark has wanted this for three seasons and if he plays his hand right hmm I may throw my cards in and fuck him on the table. I look away shocked at my thought and then smile at Chord who smiles back but his eyes are pure fire green fire why I don't know. So I try to read him since I'm such a good reader of people but I just get lost. Lost in a green maze.

We stare at each other for what seems like hours until someone clears there throat and speaks up "Um Hey Amber." I turn to say hi and my smile falter. Who invited this tooth-ie BITCH! "Hello Emma" I say as she walks from behind Chord grabbing his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Emma" I said as she walks from behind Chord grabbing his hand. She smiles innocently as she glances my way. Her smile is sweet but her eyes are furious and that only brightens my mood.

"Ambs babe I need you to fix my hair. Will you excuse us"Jenna says as she grabs my hand and practically drags me up the stairs. While Chris runs ahead yelling "Yay makeover" Running up stairs in heels is not the business so I had to breathe for a minute than I said "J…Gurl- Slow down… now what do you want d-

"Cut the crap Ambs what's up with you and Mark? Scratch that What's up with you and Chord?" As Jenna and Chris both continued their questioning Naya came up slammed the door and yelled "who the fuck invited that tacky trick."

"Naya she is not that bad" Jenna said "She is not that bad! She is a BITCH not a Queen Bitch like me more like a peasant learning how to be bitchie." "She not even Unicorn bitchie and they are the best." Heather said as Naya smiled at her almost adoringly. These chick are totally like their characters everybody knows they're fucking. Smirking as I thought about how Ryan caught them in Heather's trailer the other day.

"But she is such a sweetheart" Jenna said interrupting my thoughts "always doing charity work and inviting us to party with her" Naya stood up yelling " yea But what about what she did to-" but Naya stopped as she glanced at me shaking my head. Chris watched us both with narrowed eyes until he jumped up and growled "what the hell is going on"

Meanwhile whats going on downstairs…

Mark's POV

I looked at my watch for the fourth time wondering what's taking the girls so long as I headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. I think on Amber and the look she gave me damn if I play this right I could finally get with her. Smirking as I sip on my beer wondering why Amber even had beer she never drinks the stuff.

Seeing Chord I can't help but remember how he was looking at my woman. Well.. My soon-to-be woman. Maybe we should have a little talk I think as I walk over to him and that goofy chick whose tagging along with us. "Chord bro a word please excuse us Amy". Goofy chick turns my way with irritated look on her face and says "my name is Emma" but I just glance at her giving her a IDGAF look and walk off with Chord to the kitchen.

I grab him a beer out the fridge pass it to him and just say it "Amber is mine". Chord spits out his beer with an incredulous look o his face "Whh-" But I don't let him finish I just continue on as if he never interrupted. " I've wanted Amber for 3 years and was shut down every day because she doesn't wan to date a cast mate. But now that we're about to graduate Glee she's saying yes and I need you to back up"


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's POV

"Nothing going on chill-out" I say not wanting to create drama "I wanna party you wanna party everybody let's go and have fun" I say as I point at everyone. Chris looks at me with a look that says 'Hell to no chick this convo is not over'. As a chorus of "hell yeah" is screamed by all the girls. I grab my bags and rush down stairs ready to go and spot Chord and Mark engaged in a heated conversation. WTF is in the water that no one can get along today. I roll my eyes as I run over there before it gets to serious.

Chord's POV

"She isn't property that you can own so chill out dude. We are just friends." I say trying to sound convincing but sounding off to myself. Mark shakes his head and replies "yeah you have Erin" he replies sarcastically "Emma" I say through clinched teeth. But Mark continues as if I didn't say anything.

" and everybody knows Amber wants me". That cocky statement pissed me off and I yelled "What dude please three years and you still haven't had a dingle date with her. She wont give you no play". I start laughing as he just gets closer and whispers "It doesn't matter because tonight I'll have her ass in my hands". I was just about to lunge at him when Amber jumped in between us and says "Break it up ladies you're ruining the atmosphere" and then her phone rang and she smiled that predator smile.

Amber's POV

I giggled as I answered phone already on speaker "Hey baby" I practically purred " I missed you"I smile as a deep voice moaned before saying "Talking like that I may have to come visit you again" he is such a flirt but I invented this game and he is not ready. " Well tell me when and where so I can meet you wearing a pair of heels and a smile " I suddenly feel ten pair of eyes on me and glance up to Chris and Naya smirking cause they know who im talking to. Jenna, Heather, and the guys have their mouth wide open in utter shock and Mark and Sam look pissed with their fist clinched at their sides and eyes screaming at me to explain.

Just as I was about to he spoke again "Damn girl you are too much for me but I got that package for you look outside" as I look around wonder what he's up to I head to the door and I'm pushed back out of the way by Chris running ahead to see what's up and then screaming "Oh-My-Gaga " and the other girls and I rush over look out and scream once we see a purple Range rover stretch limo.

"So I take it you don't like the surprise" he says clearly being sarcastic " Omg babe what- I-" I screeched as he laughs and says "Well that's the least I could do after that nightcap from last week. have fun on your trip and call me later. Bye sweetheart" "Aw thanks handsome I will bye Marcus" I say as I start to breathe again.

"MARCUS" Chord and Mark yell at the same time " Marcus "Bubba" Tinker the Billionaire clothing designer " I smirked "The one and only we grew up together" I grab my bag and throw it at Mark who catches it with ease"Why don't you sit beside me" as I was leaving I turned my head to Chord and said "Did I mention that he's gay" and walked out like a true diva while Naya and Chris bust out laughing.

I enjoyed it did y'all. Feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark POV**

'Oh she likes to play games huh' I thought as I watched Amber sashay her fine ass out the door. Well she gone learn today. My eyes were still latched on to Amber's receding back. I didn't notice the glare Chord was sending my way or the amused glances from the rest of the gang. I just had to get me some of that!

**Emma POV**

'Why is everybody acting like this BIT'- ahh!

**Naya POV**

My boredom was all over my face as I pushed Chords new squeeze out the way 'Bitch you don't get a monologue you the hoe sit ya ass in the corner and don't make a noise. I'm bouts to get my mack on and you aint about to ruin my fun.' I said as I grabbed my seat next to Heather.

**Chris POV**

"Oh she thinks she is slick flirting with that boy shamlessly, hmm what happened to the sweet innocent Amber on set?" Jenna strutted over and grabbed my arm saying 'I don't know but let's enjoy the show.'

**Amber's POV**

This ride is too intense and whose idea was it to have me in between Chord and Mark. As I watch Naya, Kurt, and Jenna talk in a little group I narrow my eyes at them suspiciously thinking what the fuck is going on. Naya looks at me winks and I know they did this. She points to her phone and grab for mine in my purse just as it starts to vibrate. I open it, read it, then looked at Naya and grinned. Let the games begin.

**Naya's POV**

After I texted Amber I got distracted by Heather. Damn she is beautiful! I was so caught up watching her smile at a butterfly at the window that I forget anybody else was there with us, but quickly turned my attention to my phone when it cried for attention. I read the text from Am nugged Kurt and said "let's enjoy the show"

Naya: How bout a bet? Twenty minutes to get both boys hard. Winner gets Frank Ocean tickets! Are U game?

Amber: Ur on Bitch watch and learn!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while loves but school and work demanded attention! Now I'm back enjoy the preview.

**Amber's POV**

"Mark do you remember when you first tried to get with me the beginning of season one.

Mark nodded wondering where she was headed with this while saying, "yeah Ambs but you didn't seem interested."

I Paused as I glanced quickly at Kurt and Naya then turned and smiled sweetly at Mark as I whispered in his ear, "This is your chance to finally have what you've wanted for too long". i continued as i rubbed my fingertips around his neck and down his chest. "This weekend is the only time I'll let my guard completely down with you. We both know there's magic with us but it's up to you to show me that you are the right one for me to give something special to. If by the end of this weekend I'm not naked, dripping with sweat, screaming at the top of my lungs for you go harder even though it hurts then you're not the Mark that I thought you were."


End file.
